


La venganza peluda de Theo

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Theo Raeken, Liam is a Nice Thing, M/M, Revenge, Theo is a douchebag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Liam ha humillado a Theo, de cierta forma, y ahora Theo tiene en mente una vengaza que solo uno de ellos disfrutará, o no.





	La venganza peluda de Theo

 — ¿Qué yo qué?

Liam se había tomado un sorbo de juego manzana solo para escupirlo sobre la mesa cuando Theo dijo lo que dijo.

—Lo que oíste, te vas a poner el traje de oveja y bailarás con él.

Como para enfatizar su punto, Theo se levantó la camisa y sacó de sus pantalones el susodicho traje. Era bastante peludo, blanco y tierno, pero aun así raro. Theo estaba mostrando el disfraz como si fuese un trofeo y el beta simplemente no podía decidirse si lo más raro era la propuesta o que su novio tuviese guardada una oveja en sus pantalones.

Sí, su novio. Para muchos en Beacon Hills había sido un balde de agua fría, pero verás, el amor es como es. Y aunque Theo era un jodido gilipollas que le hacía subir la tensión en un segundo, también era el jodido chico caritativo que tanto había cambiado, que tanto se preocupa por él y que le hacía sentir estúpidamente protegido. Así que se había enamorado, felizmente. Punto.

La cosa es que justo ahora estaba muy lejos de ser feliz, más bien se sentía algo ofendido. Al contrario, Theo estaba sonriendo y mucho, el placer por lo que estaba haciéndole sentir a su novio haciéndose evidente. Liam entonces consideró que sus amigos habían tenido razón al verlo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza cuando declaró que estaba completamente colado por el quimera.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Comenzó nuevamente Liam, en un intento de hacer entrar algo de razón en la cabeza del mayor, algo que, no obstante, parecía muy difícil. —No quiero bailar vestido de oveja. Eso es humillante.

Theo no vaciló en responder. —Pues debiste pensaste mejor antes de humillarme al dejarte besar por Nolan —Liam iba a defenderse, pero Theo no lo dejó — y de paso sonrojarte.

— ¿Humillarte? Pero si solo fue un beso...

—Para mí no.

Liam soltó un ligero suspiró y buscó los ojos del mayor, con cariño. —Mira, Theo, yo te juro que....

—No me pongas tus ojitos de cachorrito que no va funcionar. —Le interrumpió con seriedad casi tétrica —Lo único que te va salvar de esto es que te pongas ese traje y bailes frente a mí.

Era la tercera vez que lo decía y aún sonaba como una locura. Pero bueno, era una locura. Una locura que solo se le podía ocurrir a su perturbado y exageradamente celoso novio. Y todo por un simple beso de broma...

No podía decirse que Theo era el que exageraba las cosas, pero lo cierto es que cuando hablaba en serio, hablado en serio. 

— ¿Qué esperas? —Theo comenzaba a impacientarse —No me hagas decirle a toda la secundaria que mojas la cama y  que tienes un peluche de Pikachu como almohada.

No hizo falta más para que Liam interrumpiera su desayuno, tomara de mala gana el traje de oveja y subiera las escaleras a su habitación. Theo le siguió con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para considerarse normal.

 **

En toda su vida Liam había experimentado ciertos acontecimientos dignos de ser considerados bochornosos. El primero de ellos había sido el día que su primo Louise durmió por primera vez en su cama. Esa noche había sido la más divertida de todas, jugando torneos de Mortal Kombat en su N64 y comiendo doritos como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Cuando despertó al día siguiente fue que se llevó el mal rato; había encontrado humedad en el colchón y a su primo Louise parado junto a la cama y riéndose como un maníaco.

La siguiente oportunidad sucedió en la Preparatoria de Davenport luego de perder un juego contra una escuela visitante. Lo peor de la derrota no fue que Brett lo hubiese mirado por encima del hombro y burlado de él, o que el entrenador les hubiese bajado la moral a todos (« _¿Son jugadores o bebés_?» Recordaba claramente sus palabras), lo más humillante ni siquiera fue caerse en medio del terreno y romper su palo de Lacrosse. Lo que en verdad hizo que quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra fue que su madre se agachara junto él, le pellizcara las mejillas y le dijera: « _Todo está bien mi terroncito de azúcar. Para mí siempre serás el mejor_ » justo en frente de todo el mundo.

Y así como esos, muchos acontecimientos más.

Pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba con la vergüenza que sentía ahora. Ahora mientras bailaba tontamente vestido de oveja frente a su odioso novio que no podía hacer más nada que destornillarse de la risa. El susodicho incluso le había hecho desvestirse frente a él y ponerse el traje de oveja sin romper el contacto visual. Sí, ciertamente Liam nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en la vida.

Los movimientos del Liam oveja eran bastante erráticos, más porque no le daba la gana darle el gusto a su novio que porque no supiese bailar. Porque Liam sí que sabía bailar, más que el quimera al menos. Pero si el otro había decidido hacerle pasar ese mal rato, tendría que conformarse con ese baile sencillo.

—Vamos, Liam. Con más energía. Mueve la cabeza como si fueses muy feliz.

Aunque no debería, lo hizo, y al instante se escuchó como la campana sonaba una gruesa melodía.

—Muy bien, Li. Así me gusta. Que linda ovejita eres.

 _Gracias_ pensó Liam, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y saltarte un latido.

—Si hubiese sabido que te verías tan bien así vestido—continuó el mayor al parecer sin poder callarse la boca —te hubiese hecho hacer esto desde hace tiempo.

Liam rodó los ojos tan drásticamente que pensó que se iban a salir—Idiota. Te odio.

Sé que no. — le contestó Theo sin dejar de sonreír. — Ahora, sigue bailando.

Así fue que el estúpido baile continuo. Primero, dos pasitos para adelante, luego cuatro hacia atrás, mover la colita un par de veces, y repetir todo de nuevo. Liam seguía sintiendo como un verdadero idiota, lamentándose por haberse levantado aquél día. Theo siguió disfrutando como si aquél fuese el mejor espectáculo que vio en su vida, que siendo francos, lo era. Y todo hubiese continuado así, si Theo no hubiese empezado a hacer un video de aquello.

Liam se detuvo en el acto— ¿Me estás grabando? —Inquirió incrédulo, 

—No te preocupes, esto solo será para mí. No pienso mostrárselo a nadie. 

Pero Liam no le creyó ni un bledo. Theo  pareció notarlo porque enseguida le sonrió.

—Si no me crees, escucha mi corazón —Su corazón seguía latiendo normal, signo de que no era una mentira.

¿O quizás si era una mentira y lo había conseguido engañar? Pues, obvio. Theo había sido un manipulador gran parte de su vida. Pudo haber podido controlar su pulso para enmascarar cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, cualquier preocupación se hizo innecesaria cuando, Theo, sin dejar de sonreír ni de grabarlo, y haciendo gala de la impresionante capacidad de leer su mente, se acercó a él por primera vez de que había comenzado su acto.—Este baile es solo para mí, tu novio —le susurró, haciendo énfasis en "tu novio", tomándole de las mejillas y viéndolo intensamente a los ojos. Liam se derritió al instante con el gesto. —No pienso mostrarle a nadie algo tan personal. Ahora sigue bailando para tu alfa.

¿Para su alfa? Claro que no; Scott era su alfa. Pero de cierta forma, quizás por estar presa de ese extraño baile y de no estar pensando correctamente, no se quejó de nada y siguió moviendo el cuerpo.

De hecho, era muy sencillo para Liam. Nuevamente, comenzaba con dos pasitos para adelante, luego cuatro hacia atrás, movia la colita ritmicamente, y lo repetía. Sencillamente adorable. Pero a Theo parecía no hacerle ya mucha gracia, porque dejó de sonreir.

—Bien, ya puedes dejar de bailar como un estúpido.

_Gracias a Dios. Por fin, terminó todo._

—...ahora quiero que bailes más provocativamente.

_O quizás no._

— ¿Qué? —Los ojos Liam se abrieron como platos y el sonrojo se hizo más evidente.

—Bailar más provocativamente, ya sabes, más seguro, más sexy...

—Sé lo que significa, pero no pienso hacerlo.

— ¡Liam! ¿Te recuerdo que tengo una foto tuya mojando la cama? —Theo se acercó a la cama y tomó un peluche amarillo — ¿Y de este Pikachu?

—No me interesa. Haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso hacerlo. Puedo seguir bailando como un idiota, pero no pienso bailar como un stripper.

Porque sí, no le daba la gana. Había que tener algo de dignidad.

Como aquella que vez luego de mojar la cama y de aguantar las burlas de su primo Louise, tuvo que decirle que lo superara, que estaba seguro que él también tenía secretos bochornosos y no le gustaría que alguien se burlase, solo para descubrir que en efecto, Louise también mojaba la cama.

O como cuando luego de las palabras de su madre allá en la Preparatoria Davenport, había tenido que llamar idiotas inmaduros a los compañeros que se habían burlado él. Días después, había escuchado de alguno de ellos, que su burla era por la envida, por no tener a una madre tan atenta como la suya.

Ahora, Liam sentía que no tenía que ceder a aquél ridículo deseo de su novio. Incluso si...

Theo se había quedado callado y no dijo nada por un rato como pensando cuidadosamente todo aquello. Liam permaneció estático y sobretodo seguro de sí mismo, pero con el corazón acelerado, por un lado por la vergüenza y por otro, por haber encarado a su novio y desobedecido el castigo. Ahora Theo podía hacer cualquier otra cosa en represalia, y se esperaba lo peor. Descubrió que estaba muy equivocado cuando Theo apagó la cámara y sin dejar de sonreír, habló.

—Ya está apagada —Y como para dar más confianza, guardó la cámara en una gaveta antes de volver a encararlo— ¿ahora si puedes bailar, aunque sea un poquito sexy?

Liam lo hizo. Sí, a veces no se entendía a sí mismo.

—Es curioso sabes —susurró Theo tras un rato de movimentos sensuales —es curioso que seas un lobo vestido de oveja. —Hizo una pausa enfática, como si fuese obvio —Lo digo porque sabes, lobos, ovejas, disfraces.

Theo rio mucho más y Liam lo acompañó para no insultarlo. Tampoco es como si pudiese hacer algo más mientras se seguía moviendo de aquella forma.

Hace rato que había dejado de bailar como un estúpido que tenía los pies pegados al suelo. En cambio, ahora se movía más enérgicamente, más decidido, de cierta forma, provocativamente como quería su novio. Y mientras lo hacía, su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más porque no solo el quimera, que estaba hace rato se burlaba de él, estaba sonrojándose y sudando, sino que su corazón estaba igual que desesperado que el suyo.

En cuestión de segundos, todo el baile humillante se había transformado en ese baile mucho más personal, un baile mucho más personal que alcanzó niveles inimaginables cuando Liam, restregando su espalda de la pared y pasando sus manos por su entrepierna, dejó sacar sus colmillos y tiñó sus ojos de amarillo, todo eso mientras hacía contacto visual con el quimera. Eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer el joven hombre lobo, antes de sentirse empotrado contra la pared, con un cuerpo mucho más musculoso pegado al suyo, y una respiración caliente sobre su cuello que le hacía sentir espasmos.

—Es suficiente. —Gruñó sobre su oído el mayor, con una voz demasiado ronca y cargada de deseo que Liam no pensó que tuviese —Si sigues con esto, voy tirarte sobre la cama, arrancarte la ropa y...—

—Entonces, tómame.

Cualquier otra cosa que Liam fuese a decir no se escuchó cuando Theo selló sus labios con un beso desesperado y apasionado. Y Liam estuvo mucho más que contento de corresponderlo.

***

Horas después, ambos estaban desnudos y sudorosos sobre una cama deshecha. Liam estaba sonriendo como un idiota, recordando todo lo que había pasado, cuando sintió el sonido de una cámara. Al instante, se volteó para descubrir a Theo con su teléfono en las manos y mandando un mensaje.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió con más curiosidad que molestia.

—No te preocupes —le contestó sin dejar de escribir —Es solo un regalo para alguien.

***

Nolan dejó de leer el libro de química para centrar su atención en el teléfono que acababa de sonar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la foto que había recibido.

_Liam estaba completamente desnudo, junto con un Theo igual de desnudo y sonriente. Un destrozado traje de oveja aparecía al costado de una cama evidentemente desordenada._

_Y en el pie de foto, con negrita: "Esta ovejita es mía. Así que aléjate"_

 

 

 

 


End file.
